Wrath of the Star
by Ability King KK
Summary: Rockman and Forte must team up once again to not only deal with old and new enemies, but also to save Roll from their grasp.  Will they be able to stay on good terms long enough to do so?  Rated T for Forte's mouth.


**Okay, this is my first foray into the **_**Rockman Classic**_** section. Usually I write for the **_**EXE**_** series. Anyway, this will combine elements of both the games and the manga as to make things more interesting and all characters will have their **_**Rockman Megamix**_** appearances as some of them looked so bad ass *coughshadowmancough*.**

**The basic idea of this fic came from the manga **_**Rockman Megamix**_**.**

**-:-**

Deep within Skull Castle, a lone figure was typing away on the computer, looking for some specific data. Once he found what he was looking for, an evil grin spread across his face. It was time to put his plan into action.

-:-

Outside of the town was the laboratory of the world famous roboticist known as Doctor Thomas Light. Though at the moment Dr. Light was not home. The only one who seemed to be home at the moment was the residential cleaning robot and Dr. Light's daughter, Roll. As of right now, she was outside sweeping the walkway.

"There. All clean and presentable, provided that Rock and Rush don't decide to make a mess again," said Roll as she finished her chore. "Now to start on dinner."

Roll turned and headed back to the house. Just as she was about to go inside, a large shadow loomed over her. She turned and what she saw made her eyes go wide. Before she could scream, her world went black.

-:-

Hours later, back at Skull Castle…

"Grr, this is boring as hell," said a robot with crystal spheres on his body.

"That it may be, Crystal Man, but we have a duty that we must not fail at," said a taller robot in a British accent. His upper half was floating above his lower half and he had a large sword attached to his right arm.

The two robots were standing outside of the main gate acting as guards.

"Screw duty, Sword Man! I'm going back inside!"

Before Crystal Man could open the large door he and Sword Man heard a strange noise coming their way. Giving each other a confused look, they moved their sights to horizon to see a flying object heading towards the castle.

"What is that?" questioned Sword Man, squinting his eyes. Crystal Man took out a pair of binoculars to get a better look.

"What the hell? Its Rockman!" exclaimed Crystal Man.

"Rockman? But why would he be coming here? I know Lord Wily hasn't come up with any plans as of late," stated Sword Man.

Before anything could be said, the two Wily Numbers were bombarded by plasma shots from Rockman's Rock Buster. Due to the surprise attack, the two Wily Numbers were down and looking up at the glaring eyes of Rockman.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" asked Crystal Man.

"Roll! Where is she?" demanded Rockman.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" yelled Crystal Man.

"I believe he is talking about his sister," said Sword Man. "I can assure you, Rockman, your sister is nowhere in the castle, nor has any orders been given regarding her."

Rockman's glare lessened a bit. Of all the Wily Numbers he's fought, Sword Man was the most honorable. If he says something, it was usually the truth.

"Then how do you explain this?" questioned Rockman, producing a note. "When I arrived home, it was nailed to the door.

Sword Man and Crystal Man stood up and looked at the note. It read:

_Rockman,_

_I have taken the liberty of taking your sister hostage. If you wish to see her again, come to Skull Castle._

"Hmm, Crystal Man, stay here with Rockman while I fetch Forte. If an order was given, he'd know more than we would," said Sword Man.

"Why do I have to stay with the blue freak? Why don't I go get Forte?" demanded Crystal Man.

"Because we need answers not fighting."

With that, the Fire-type robot went inside. A few minutes later, Sword Man came back out and a robot with black and gold armor followed not close behind.

"So Sword Man was telling the truth, huh? I didn't think you'd be the one to initiate a fight, dweeb," said Forte, a wicked smirk on his face.

"I don't want to fight, but I will if it means getting Roll back!" said Rockman, getting on guard. Forte raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Apparently, Forte, someone has kidnapped Rockman's sister and said for Rockman to come here if he wanted to see her again," said Sword Man.

Forte looked at the tall robot in confusion and then looked at the note Rockman handed to him. A low growl escaped his throat.

"Grr, I swear, if this is one the old man's ideas, I'll defy the Laws of Robotics and blow his brains out!" yelled Forte, crushing the note in his hand. He then pointed at Sword Man and Crystal Man. "You two! Stay out here and keep guard! As for you, dweeb, you're coming with me!"

Forte put Rockman in a headlock and started to drag him into and through the castle, much to the Blue Bomber's protest. The two Wily Numbers watched on with mixed thoughts.

"Think it was wise of Forte to drag Rockman through a castle filled with Wily Numbers who want Rockman dead?" asked Crystal Man.

"I doubt they will do anything, lest the feel Forte's wrath," answered Sword Man as he resumed his guard position.

-:-

Forte, with Rockman still in a headlock, made his way down to Wily's lab. Along the way he had to scare off a few of the Wily Numbers who wanted to kill Rockman. This mainly consisted of trying to fend off Frost Man, who still wanted to freeze and eat Rockman like Kakigouri.

Upon reaching the lab, Forte kicked open the door and strode in, only to find Wily typing away at his computer.

"Oi, old man!"

"Not now, Forte! Someone has hacked into my data files and I'm trying to figure out who!" complained the old scientist.

"I don't give a damn about your data! Did you send someone to kidnap the dweeb's sister again?"

"Forte, I said…" started Wily as he turned to his "son". It was then he noticed Rockman. "Forte, why is Rockman here and more importantly, why is he not dead?"

Forte then shoved the crumpled up note in Wily's face. Wily read the note and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I assure you, I have nothing to do with this," said Wily, tossing the note behind him.

"Look, Doc, you're not Sword Man. We know you're lying, so fess up before I take Astro Man and beat you with him!" growled Forte.

Before Wily could respond, the large computer screen crackled with static before a new picture was on screen. On the screen was a star themed robot with a rose in his mouth.

"Star Man?" questioned a confused Rockman.

"What the hell is that narcissistic bastard doing?" growled Forte.

"Greetings, humans. It is I, Star Man, broadcasting all around the world to tell you that I will soon be your future ruler," said the space robot.

"…What?" said both Rockman and Forte, giving Star Man a blank look.

"You see, I have come to realize that I am indeed the world's most powerful robot and I will prove it," grinned Star Man.

"Hell no! There's no way that bastard is the most powerful!" yelled Forte, looking livid.

"Some of you are probably thinking that either Rockman or even that fool Forte are the most powerful. I will tell you that they are not. Neither of them can get passed my defenses."

"Stupid bastard," growled Forte. "I'll fucking kill him!"

"As of now I am issuing a challenge. One that will not only prove that I am superior to Rockman and Forte, but also superior to that foolish human Dr. Wily."

"What?" exclaimed Wily.

"Rockman and Forte, if you are watching, you are to go around the world and defeat my own Star Numbers that I created and collect the eight keys they possess. Once you acquire all of the keys, my location shall be revealed. And to insure that you partake in this, I have taken upon myself to give a little incentive," smirked Star Man as he snapped his fingers. In doing so, a spotlight lit up on a female robot behind Star Man.

"Roll!" cried Rockman, his eyes wide with fear.

"Rockman, I have your sister and if you refuse my challenge, let's just say I shall take something from her that will never be returned," grinned Star Man evilly.

"As much as I hate most of the other Wily Numbers, I'd rather have them around than this bastard," growled Forte. As evil as he saw himself to be, even he wouldn't go as far as Star Man was willing to go.

"As for Forte, your incentive is right here," said Star Man, snapping his fingers again. This time a spotlight shone upon a tall robot wearing blue and orange armor and had long wild spiky green hair.

"Earth?" exclaimed a shocked Rockman.

"Star Man was the one who hacked my data?" exclaimed Wily.

"You had data on that fucker? Wily, I swear if you were planning on rebuilding that fucker…" growled Forte, glaring at Wily.

"Forte, Earth here has been able to do something you never could and that to defeat Rockman. In a sense, that makes Earth stronger than you. Right now, Earth is under my command as I took away his free will when I rebuilt him. If you wish to call yourself the world's strongest, then you will accept my challenge," goaded Star Man. "If you both do choose to take my challenge, here is the location of the first of my Star Numbers. Hope to see you soon."

With that, the screen went to static. It was silent for a few seconds before the three were startled by a new voice.

"This does seem a bit troublesome."

The three watched as a ninja-like robot faded out of the shadows.

"What do you want, Shadow Man?" growled Forte.

"It is obvious that Star Man has set up a trap for you two, so will be accompanying the two of you to help stop him," said Shadow Man, giving Forte a bored look.

"The hell you will! I'll crush Star Man myself! That bastard has been getting on my nerves for years!" declared Forte.

"Forte! We're going to need all the help we can get if Star Man has brought Earth back. Plus, we don't know what kind of robots these Star Numbers are!" exclaimed Rockman.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Rockman is right Forte," said Wily. "Unlike with the King incident, I have no hand in this plot of Star Man's, so even I have no idea what is to come."

"Grr, fine! But if I find out this is your doing, you'll wish you never created me because I will kill you," growled Forte.

The Special Wily Number then turned and left the room.

"Come, Rockman. We need to hurry if we're to stop Star Man," said Shadow Man.

"Right!"

The two robots headed out of the room and followed Forte out of the castle. Once the three were outside two robots met them. Both mainly red in color, one looked like Rockman, but had a black visor covering his eyes, a yellow scarf around his neck and a large shield on his back. The other robot had rings around his forearms and a ring attached to the top of his head.

"Blues? Ring Man? What are you two doing here?" asked Rockman.

"We saw Star Man's broadcast back Dr. Cossack's lab and are here to help as it is my duty to stop this crime," replied Ring Man, giving a quick salute.

"Enough talk. Where's the location for the first key?" asked Blues, getting straight to the point. Shadow Man took out a hand held computer to check.

"Apparently, the first key is located in Las Vegas," said the ninja robot.

"Then let's go! I want to hurry up and kick Star Man and Earth's ass!" growled Forte.

In silent collective agreement, the five robots teleported to their first destination, unsure of the challenges they were about to face.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**What's this? A fic that has Star Man as an actual villain and not a romosexual? It can be done! I got the idea for this by three simple facts I found out about Star Man.**

**He was the leader of the **_**Rockman 5**_** Wily Numbers, which means he'd probably the capability to be eviler than he was.**

**His Star Crash attack can easily deflect Forte's Forte Buster, which would probably piss him off.**

**Star Man apparently has a thing for Roll, which will be a factor in the Forte x Roll pairing that this fic will have later on.**

**With those three things in mind, I came up with this fic. The Star Numbers, if you haven't guessed, are going to be OCs. As to bringing back the Stardroid Earth, I needed someone who could give Forte a run for his money and seeing as how Earth is indeed the only one to defeat Rockman, I'd say he'd do a good job at it.**

**As for the team up of Rockman, Forte, Blues, Shadow Man, and Ring Man, it was originally just going to be Rockman and Forte with some of the Light Numbers, Wily Numbers, and possibly Cossack Numbers, making random appearances to help out, but recreating the team that worked together to beat Earth the first time around sounded so much better. Plus the team does seem pretty badass on its own.**

**On a last note, if anyone wants to see a certain character make an appearance, let me know and I'll try to find a way to him or her in the story.**


End file.
